Mobile communication systems employ signal processing techniques in order to improve the link performance and minimize inter-symbol interference caused by multi-path fading in frequency selective channels. Since the mobile radio channel is random and time-varying, an equalization is employed to determine the time-varying characteristics of the mobile channel adaptively through training and tracking. For that purpose a training sequence is included in the transmitted data signal, which is designed to allow the receiver to detect timing information and obtain channel coefficients through channel estimation for further channel equalization. With the increase in the number of subscribers and voice traffic, there is an increasing demand for efficient use of hardware and spectrum resources.